The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a modular cam system for an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs sometimes include connectors that must be mated by generating relatively high connector forces. For example, some IHS's include multiple boards with connectors that must be mated together by generating such high connector forces such that the boards are connected together for operation. Typically, such relatively high connector forces are generated using cam mechanisms. However, some IHSs may include configurable systems such as, for example, a first board having a connector that may either be mated with a connector on a second board in one system configuration or a connector on a third board in another system configuration. In such situations, the configurations of the first board, second board, and third board may prevent a single cam mechanism from being used across the different system configurations. Furthermore, other limitations may further restrict the use of a cam mechanism such as, for example, the board connectors being located central to the boards and away from the sidewalls of the IHS chassis such that the chassis structure is not available for supporting the cam mechanism, thermal requirements that prevent the cam mechanism from being positioned adjacent components on the boards, cabling requirements that restrict the positioning of cam mechanism, and/or a variety of other limitations known in the art.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved cam system.